Can't Ruin My Day
by Keep.Film.Alive
Summary: Charles can't help it, Erik's comfortable enough with him now that his walls are down and he's so easily caught off guard, of course he's going to flirt a bit with the metal bender. Erik resists at first, but with a little nudge from Alex, all is well...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't Ruin My Day Pt. 1

Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier

Fandom: X-Men: First Class

Rated: T

Reviews are love!

;

Charles, accompanied by his new favorite companion, slowly drawled down one of many hallways in his mansion in reminisce. He caught himself in a wave of nostalgia, remembering the good ol' days where to keep himself entertained in his mother's absence, he'd fill the hallways with books and play Brahms, Johan Strauss II, and Franz Burwald (and though he wasn't particular to military march style music, he did occasionally enjoy listening to the insanely intricate tunes of John Philip Sousa) loud enough on the record player to fill the entire hallway with the soothing and delightful music as he skipped from book to book. He tilted his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets when he realized he was smiling after thinking of how the house keepers would get on him for being such a hassle.

"I must say, you have quite a lovely home here. Or should I say castle?" Charles smirked and lifted his head back up to look at Erik.

"Yes, well, my mother had a thing about making everything grand. I never understood it really." Erik remained a few steps ahead of Charles, admiring the d cor and art in the hallway. He seemed to like this foyer the most, so far.

"Well it is certainly lavish, I could never imagine growing up in a home like this." He muttered absently.

"I prefer the home back in England. It's smaller and felt much more comfortable than this one. Mum did like the safety this building provided quite a bit. Growing up here was dreadful though." Charles wondered off to a vase with wilted flowers in it, a somber look in his eye.

"Why is that?"

"I didn't know anyone and the children at school regarded me as "that weird kid from England". Eventually, Raven showed up and my world changed for the better." Erik slowly made his way over to the professor and lifted one of the dying flowers in his unseemingly gentle fingers.

"I'm glad you found Raven, I like to think that everyone has a special person out there waiting for them, whether it be lover, friend or family, maybe even a foe. Someone to keep you balanced, someone you would trust your life with, someone who can make you feel things no one else can. I had the misfortune of losing that someone at a very young age." Charles glanced up, noting a bittersweet smile playing at the taller man's lips. "Though, after spending these past two months with you, I can't help but feel that I might have " His eyes left the dead flower in his hand and wondered away, his feet following suit shortly after. Charles' attention immediately focused fully on Erik walking away, intrigued at his last words that were cut off so abruptly.

"I'm sorry, you might have- what? Exactly?" Erik kept his attention focused on one particular painting, shaking off the fact that this man was now standing directly behind him.

"Nothing," he quickly brushed off Charles' question with the wave of a hand, "who's the artist for this piece? I don't see a signature anywhere. It's quite beautiful."

The professor hummed in thought and decided to drop the pursuit of the other half of that suspicious sentence. "I'm not sure. Most of the paintings were done by artists that my mother found in art galleries, and they usually weren't well known."

"A shame. I love the style, it's quite rare." Erik gave the smaller man a quick glance and cleared his throat. "The amount of bedrooms in this "house" is absurd."

"As you've said, it is more like a castle than a home. But I do agree the amount of bedrooms is overwhelming, although it can liven things up a bit." Charles continued walking ahead with a small smile, silly memories filling his mind again. Erik couldn't help tilt his head back in a mixture of surprise and confusion, waiting a few moments before calmly catching up with telepath.

"Liven things up, you say?"

"Use your imagination, my friend." Charles peered over his shoulder and pressed a smile to hold back his laughter at Erik's face.

"Charles, that's- I- I mean-" Laughter finally escaped the other man's lips as he turned to fully face his stunned companion.

"Honestly Erik, I would have thought you'd have played hide and seek as a child, get your mind out of the gutter you pervert." Erik scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You sneaky little prat, of course I have. I just, you implied-"

"Implied what exactly? And I am not a prat, thank you very much."Charles couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Erik naturally keeps his guard up, so now that he was finally so relaxed around Charles, it was easy to pick fun at him. Erik looked away awkwardly, trying to act calm by scoffing at Charles and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Oh, please, I've seen how you act around the ladies, you're a natural born charmer. Of course I would only assume that you Ehm..." Charles now stood directly in front of the embarrassed man and tilted sideways a bit to look him in the face, smile still plastered on his perfect red lips. He was enjoying this way too much.

"What? That I'm well versed in sex?" Erik bit back his shock at the bluntness of the statement and casually turned around to walk back the way they came.

"It's hard to imagine a nerd like you "well versed in sex", Charles."

"Well I'm not all that well versed. I mean I have been in a couple relationships before, but aside from intimate moments with them, that's about it." Charles leapt and followed up with a few quick steps to catch up to the metal bender.

"Well it certainly doesn't seem that way someti-" Erik abruptly launched his arm out against Charles' chest to stop him where he stood, not looking at him just yet out of humiliation. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You You just seem to have this air about you that I mean-" Erik closed his eyes and shook his head, unable to find the right words that wouldn't offend the professor.

"Are you apologizing for implying that I'm a whore? Because I assure you, you did not in any way call me that." Smile. Still. There. How can one man smile so damn much?

"I know I wasn't calling you a whore, I just worded what I was saying poorly. You know what I mean. But you are a rake." Erik hoped the cover would ease the tension and dropped his arm, rubbing the back of his neck out of frustration. When had he become so sensitive to other people's feelings? He cursed himself internally for going so soft.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Erik, and unless I read your mind, I'm afraid you're just going to have to say it." Erik tossed his hand down to his side, turning and leaning down to eye level with the shorter man, annoyance boiling under his skin.

"Are you trying to get something specific out of me? I get the feeling you're aiming for something completely different here."

"There are many things I want my friend, and I do admit I have been flirting with you. But if you want me to stop, just let me know." Erik grabbed Charles' shoulders and ducked his head.

"Charles, you know I'm not as straight forward as you are unless I'm killing someone. So, forgive me, but I'm dropping this. I'm famished so I'm hoping there is food in the kitchen?"

"Yes there is food in the kitchen. I will talk to you later tonight then, I'm going to go check on the children." Erik sighed in relief and let go of the surprisingly muscular shoulders.

"Right, then " With a small nod, he parted ways and exited the corridor. Charles pressed a fist to his forehead and grimaced.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Ruin My Day Pt. 2

Pairing: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr (X-Men: First Class)

It was late and the moon was out, everyone was settled in their rooms ready for sleep, everyone but Erik who stood out in the garden leaning against the cement brick half wall that bordered the pathway. He was so lost in his thoughts and calling himself stupid over and over from previous events that day that he never felt Alex's presence as he approached.

"Having guy trouble, huh?" Erik shot his attention to the young man and sighed in relief when he realized who it was.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, stuff we guys deal with. Like falling in love with the wrong person, having to deal with the pressure of acting like we don't care about certain things when we actually do. That kind of stuff." Alex casually leaned up against the short wall next to his elder.

"Oh, yes, guy trouble… Alex, how old are you?"

"Twenty, why?" Erik gave the younger man a one-over and smiled.

"Nothing, aside from some small incidents, you seem very mature for your age is all. It startles me when you go on about adult things."

"It startles me as well. In fact I'm used to people not really paying attention to me." Alex's mouth jerked on one side and bobbed his head a little, agreeing with Erik's previous statement.

"I don't understand why they wouldn't, you stand out quite a bit. Personality wise, you seem like the kind that shines a bit brighter from the rest of the crowd." Alex smiled and ducked his head.

"Thank you for that, but most people focus on my older brother. He was good in school and in sports. I was just the kid who tagged along, then I figured out my powers and things went downhill from there." Erik felt a flicker of anger at that last statement and chewed on his bottom lip.

"That's an awful thing really. You have such an amazing gift, Alex, all you need to do is learn to harness it and the world is yours. Control your abilities, don't let them control you." Alex smiled again and lifted his head back up to look at Erik.

"You know, you're not that bad at giving advice and you're a pretty good listener. That's pretty rad." The elder nodded his head in approval and chuckled.

"I try. It's hard though, never had anyone to give me advice or listen to me unless they were teaching me how to harness my powers to kill. Hopefully, soon, you will have a better life. In fact, I know you will. Just give it time, we're all going to learn a few things here and come out better and stronger. Don't give up your hope for a good life. It's never too late."

"Well, giving up was never an option. But there is one thing I will tell you, if you don't mind, it's okay to let people get close to you. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone worth keeping. I better get to bed since we have training tomorrow." Alex pushed himself off of the wall and gave Erik a firm pat on the shoulder before walking off. Erik thought it was a tad odd that he would chose to leave on that note, but then again, Alex is full of surprises.

Charles shuffled groggily into the kitchen where the metal bender sat with his newspaper and half eaten breakfast. Erik peaked over his newspaper, the morning "glow" Charles gave off with his mussed hair, wrinkle impressions on his face and crinkled pajamas was all to glorious.

"Sleep well?" He hummed amusingly.

"Not at all. Not a wink of sleep because Sean and Hank stayed up all night thinking as loudly as they possibly could, and the things they were thinking were not pleasant at all, I can assure you." Charles bee-lined his way to the coffee maker and waited patiently for the cup to fill. Erik barked a laugh and tossed the paper on the table next to his plate.

"Oh, this should be good. What on earth were they thinking so loudly?"

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Why was the coffee taking so long?

"Well feel free to take a nap whenever you feel too drained, I'll entertain the children for a good hour or two, longer if you'd like." Erik noted that Charles seemed to be attempting to use his telepathy to make the coffee machine work faster but to no avail, he must be desperate.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to wake up and find out you pushed Sean out of a window, or worse." The frumpy little man managed to pull his gaze away from the coffee maker long enough to give Erik a half-hearted glare.

"Why on earth would I do something like that? He's annoying, yes, and his... slowness can really irk me sometimes, but I would never do anything so mean." Erik gives Charles an innocent look before they both let out a small laugh.

"Between you and I, I might just go ahead and do it myself if he doesn't stop thinking so loudly at night." Charles finally pulled out the mug and sat adjacent to Erik at the table.

"How can one "think loudly"? Can't you just tune it out? If you can make people to do things they don't want to do simply by tapping into their mind, I would assume you could at least do that." A playful smirk felt like a challenging jab at Charles' side, he hummed and glared back at the smile that faced him. Erik then realized that Charles was, in fact, a normal person, because there is not a single being on the planet that could always be so damn happy. This was a good sign. At least he thinks it was a good sign.

"It's hard to block people out when I'm asleep. People's thoughts tend to turn into dreams when they think too loud. And that was a side of Sean and Hank that I didn't want to see."

"Can you blame them? They're turning into men."

"When I see them having sex vividly, yes. Yes I can." Erik laughed again and rested his elbows on the table, his hands propping his head up thoughtfully.

"My, my, professor, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so hard before."

"I don't think I've ever blushed this hard before, to be honest." Certain thoughts passed through Erik's mind that made Charles' blush deepen a few shades darker. When Erik noticed this, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, what are the plans for today, oh wise one?"

"Training and trying not to wring the boys' necks. Maybe lunch in the gardens, just you and I?"

"That sounds delightful. I'm in love with the gardens here." Charles nodded and stretched, taking a long yawn.

"Then it's a date. Well, I think I'm going to take that nap after all. Tell the children we'll start in a couple of hours, would you?" Erik nodded and stood to leave, in passing, he gently placed his hand on Charles' arm and leaned closer to his ear.

"Get some rest, it's going to be a long day." Before he had the chance to walk away, Charles held his hand firmly over Erik's while it was still on his arm.

"Actually, would you mind if you walk me to my room?" The metal bender paused and looked back at Charles in thought. Shortly after, a soft smile spread on his lips.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

><p><strong>This is based off of an online RP I did with my girlfriend, so some of the lines were copied straight from the conversation if anything seems odd or out of place. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Ruin My Day Pt. 3

Pairing: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr (X-Men: First Class)

Their arms were hooked loosely. Their bodies wavered back and forth while they walked, bumping occasionally. The silence between the two was oddly enough a good kind of silence.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Charles' voice was genuine, his smile was infectious and Erik, once again, found himself smiling back when he had not intended to.

"Probably the best I've ever slept. I'm in a wonderful place with... friends... for once in a very, very long time. I feel at ease, safe, even."

"I'm truly happy you feel that way, Erik. That's all I want for you really. So what are you planning on doing while waiting for me to wake up?" Erik cleared his throat and scratched his nose.

"Probably take the kids for a jog, do some stretches, get a good idea of the land layout you have here so I can set up a good pace for future work outs." Charles nodded and hummed.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Well you know more about what you want to accomplish here than I do, I'm just the assistant that can only help out so much. I'm your student while I'm here as well, though." Erik heard the shorter man let out a small sigh.

"Erik, you silly man, you're so much more than my assistant or my student, don't you see?" Due to the last of the sentence trailing off into an in-audible mumble, Erik grew concerned when Charles suddenly leaned his body against his, burying his face into the taller man's shoulder. Erik turned carefully and held Charles' shoulder, placing the back side of his other hand on the other man's forehead.

"Are you alright, Charles?" Erik is so blind sometimes but it's incredibly cute when he completely misunderstands him in moments like this. He looks so concerned for Charles' well being right now, he couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm fine, love. You're just so warm." Erik froze when Charles gently pulled at Erik's shirt and buried his face into his chest, his hair tickling the metal bender's neck and chin.

"You startled me, I thought you might be sick-" Charles pressed the rest of his body flat against Erik's and slid his arms around the firm body before him in an embrace.

"I love you Erik. I truly and wholeheartedly care about you in ways that I shouldn't. Ways that a man shouldn't care for another man. Do you understand?" For several moments, Erik remained quiet, determining whether or not he should let himself be captured by this man's merciless love and compassion. He knew that if he had completely let his walls down, Charles would engulf him with a passion and desire that he would never be able to rid himself of. That man would haunt him in his dreams and shake his very core with mere words of devotion and everlasting love. This man, Charles, held the key to his heart, a key to his happy future, a key to a clean conscious and cleansed hands, a key that he didn't even know existed. If Erik let Charles into his heart completely, there was no turning back, never, Erik could never go back to the monster he was, it was impossible.

"Yesterday," His voice choked low in his throat, "I meant to tell you the rest of that sentence, Charles. I found that special person, I found my other half, it's you, Charles. It's been you all this time." Erik wrapped his arms softly around your waist and pull you close, letting out a hitched breath. "I love you."

"Oh! There you are, Charles! I've been looking all over this place for you!" Moira turned the corner and started walking up to them. When Charles attempted to pull away, Erik kept his hold firm around the frailer man's body and glared the most threatening glare he could muster at the agent. Charles noted this and looked to Moira to see what she would do and laughed when she quickly stopped in her tracks, excused herself and left the way she came.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's going to screw up everything and that I'm going to have to choke a-" Charles cupped both sides of Erik's face with his hands and yanked his head down to face him.

"I believe you were taking me to my room so we could take a nap, no?" Erik lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you we-" Charles closed his eyes and ducked his head in frustration when it clicked in Erik's head. His eyes shot open wide. "Oh. Nap… I see…"

"There we go."

* * *

><p><strong>This is based off of an online RP I did with my girlfriend, so some of the lines were copied straight from the conversation if anything seems odd or out of place. Thank you for reading! There was going to be a smut scene but my mojo's running a little low for that right now, might go back later and add it but I probably won't :(<strong>


End file.
